Siddall T. H. et al, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 1966, 88(6), p1172–1176 describes the preparation, and more particularly the analysis by proton magnetic resonance (pmr) spectroscopy, of a number of N,N-disubstituted amides.
The present invention concerns novel N,N-disubstituted amides, particularly those amides possessing desirable fragrance properties.